Oh Girl
by Serene2
Summary: Relena's getting married to the wrong person... What is Heero going to do about it!!!????


No Baby "" by stephanie"

Not your average pic from me I guess but it will have to do. Hope you like it R/R

**This is H/R ok just for you who would like to know.**

** **

**Girl******_"__" by__ Serene2_"  
  


Heero was running through the street aimlessly  
  


not caring who he bumped into. 'Stupid Relena.' He thought. "I have to stop her before I loose her forever." 

**_I remember the first, girl  
  
Still can't get you out of my mind  
  
(oh no, no baby)  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
(oh no, no baby)  
  
I can't live without you  
  
I think about you every night  
  
Oh, every tonight  
  
Can't get your face out of my mind, girl  
  
_**

**(Flashback)**  
  


"Heero?" an Angel said to me. "Yes?" I turned to see Relena. I smiled at her and put my arms around giving her a kiss on 

her forehead and look down at her. She looks up at me with tears falling down her face like crystals. Her eyes all red 

looks like she'd been crying all day. "What's wrong?" I was confused we were happy why does she need to be sad "I'm 

marrying Prince Damian." I stopped and let go of her took a step back, I couldn't believe what I just heard. 

"NANI!?!" She took a step back from me scared probably. She answered again shaky "I'm marrying Prince Damian…" I stood 

there angry, shocked, betrayed, and abandoned. "WHY?" I nearly screamed. That just made her break down and cry. "Because 

…I was betrothed… the day I was born…::sniff::" I backed away from her. "Why didn't you tell me?" My voice had calm down 

but full of anger. She gentley lifted her head up. "I didn't find out until yesterday, I'm sorry..." she tried to say. 

"Your sorry for what!?!" I yelled. I sighed and turned away from her so she could not see the tears coming down my 

cheek. "Get...out now." I stated flatly. She looked at me, then ran out of the room. I fell to the ground and broke down 

crying. "RELENA WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!" "WHY...why...why...why...why???

**(End Flashback)**

That memory stills echo's in my head crying to me I still ask that question in my head, but I can't give up I have to 

get her back. I ran faster hoping that I'm not to late.'Wait for me Relena wait for me please.' I wished with all my 

heart. I walked down the steps of the park and head to the church across the way. 'I read outside "Saint Peter Maxwells 

Church" I'm at the right place. I run in the church and see Relena at the Alter. I bang on the doors yelling. "RELENA 

LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


**_Love is one oooooh girl  
  
hate is two  
  
Yeah yeah baby  
  
Ooh girl, what I do is all for you  
  
Oh girl, what I say, you know it's true  
  
All my soul belongs to you  
_****  
**  
  


Everyone in the church looks at me. Relena looks at me then back at the priest who says. "Miss Relena do you take 

this man or not." She looks at Prince Damian then at me. " I...I...I...do...not!" My heart just lit up I look at her as 

she runs to me crying hard I hold her so tight never wanting to let go. Tears again start falling down my face as 

I hold her calling her name softly.   
  


**_ _**

**_Oh girl, can't you see my tears are falling  
  
Come back, girl, it's your name I'm calling  
  
It's so very special, oh girl,  
  
What my heart is feeling for you  
  
You know I swear I'll be true  
  
Cuz I'm so madly, deeply in love   
  
With you_**

**_ _**

I hug her with all my might. Then I pick her up and run out of the building with her in my arms

We run down the path that leads to my apartment. I slowly open my door and we rush in. I put her down yet still holding 

her. She starts to kiss all around my face. I grabbed her to stop. She looks at me sad and confused. I just look at her 

and smile. Then I leaned in closer and my lips captured hers hungrily. Then my lips moved down her neck. Then I started 

unbutton her top but then I stopped again when I heard her moan. "Relena do you really want this." Relena only smiled 

and kissed me deeper as I unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. Then I picked her up and laid her on my bed. We kissed with 

so much passion our tongues dancing in our mouths. Every thing went black after that because we were lost in passion, 

but that night both of us became one. I woke up the next morning with Relena laying on top of me sound asleep. I kissed 

her forehead to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and then she looked up at me. I yawned then kissed her.

"Relena, I'm so madly, deeply in love with you." I whisper softly in her ear.

"So am I Heero, so am I." I here her.

And then we kiss.

**_Cuz I'm so madly, deeply in love   
  
With you_**

**_Cuz I'm so madly, deeply in love   
  
With you...!!_**


End file.
